


Pretty boy

by ananngel



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananngel/pseuds/ananngel
Summary: Paul knew he was attractive. He had eyes, and a mirror, for god’s sake, how could he not know? He knew even better, that birds found him particularly attractive, if his long list of hookups was anything to go by. So what had never crossed his mind until that moment, was whether lads considered him attractive.





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little cheesy, and really subtle. But I hope whoever reads it likes it.  
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find, they're all on me.

Paul knew he was attractive. He had eyes, and a mirror, for god’s sake, how could he not know? He knew even better, that birds found him particularly attractive, if his long list of hookups was anything to go by. So what had never crossed his mind until that moment, was whether lads considered him attractive. He assumed they must, didn’t bent guys had the same taste as birds? He had a nice face, well shaped eyebrows, big brown greenish eyes, large eyelashes and the stuff people considered pretty. Some people say looks give you confidence, so if he had the looks, where was his confidence? 

He kept wondering to himself as he sulked away in John and Stu’s apartment. They had recently moved in together and were even more inseparable than they had previously been, making Paul lose his confidence that John would eventually get bored of Stu and get back to focusing his attention solely on him. It only got worse once Stu gave in to John’s begging and bought a bass, becoming an official member of their band. Something Paul couldn’t comprehend in the least! He understood John wanting to live with his schoolmate, he understood Stu’s assistance to their gigs, but being an actual member of the band? That didn’t make sense. Not when the guy’s musical abilities were nonexistent. But he knew it would be of no use to try and dissuade John, who would only state his mind was made and ignore any suggestion made by his writing partner. 

The younger boy turned his eyes to the college students and subtly smiled when he noticed Lennon looking back at him. Which led him back to his original track of mind. Did John find him attractive? Paul tried as hard as he could to erase that question from his mind, making it very clear to his brain that his friend was not queer, hence he wouldn’t find him attractive, but then again, he didn’t consider himself to be queer, and he could admit, however painfully, that Stuart was a handsome fella, he could also admit, less bitterly, that he found John incredibly attractive. Or rather that he found himself incredibly attracted to him, which maybe contradicted his previous statement of not being queer, but right now alcohol allowed him not to care. 

Noticing how he had been staring at his friend for the last five minutes, Paul finally turned his head and looked to his right, where George had apparently been talking to him this whole time. 

“You drunk already Paul?”. His younger friend asked as he noticed the other’s lost eyes. 

“Nah Georgie, just tired, go on”. He attempted to continue with the conversation. 

Paul finally started listening, but while he was conversing with George, his mind went back to John, and the way he always looked at him as if he knew every little detail that went through his mind. John had always had the ability to read him, he seemed to know what he thought all the time, and while that didn’t usually bother Paul, right now it kinda worried him. Did John know what he had just been thinking? What if it weirded him out and he stopped being Paul’s friend? He was starting to get into that worried track of mind, when the older boy approached them. 

“You don’t mind if I steal Paul a bit, do you Georgie?” John said as he flashed a quick smile towards the youngest, and took McCartney by the arm. “What’s gotten onto you tonight, son? You keep staring at me and spacing out.” 

Paul smiled and attempted to dismiss his strange behaviour. “Just tired, ‘ya know?” John had a look that read he didn’t believe his friend, but they weren’t exactly in a place to further discuss his problems, plus he knew Paul would take a lot of prodding to actually express himself. 

“Come on kid, don’t spoil the party and just have fun, will ‘ya, there’s a lot of birds, so take your pick and take one home”. He then left to go back to the bird he had been flirting with before talking to Paul. 

As he watched his friend go, Paul noticed how it really didn’t bother him that John would probably sleep with that girl, it had never bothered him that John dated Cyn either. So then why whenever Sutcliffe got anywhere close to him, did Paul get this knot in his stomach, just making him want to keep picking up fights with the artsy boy? As he got lost in his own head, a different artsy guy approached him, one of John and Stu’s college classmates. 

“What’s on your mind, pretty boy?” The man seemed to be a little older than his friends, and as he got closer, Paul noticed how drunk he probably was as he moved, subtly dancing to the backsound music. “I’d say a frown would ruin such a cute face, but instead it makes you seem older.” The drunken smile the guy proceeded to flash was enough for Paul to confirm the guys sexuality. This probably answered his initial question as to whether gay guys considered him attractive. “Do you mind if I dance next to you?” The unknown guy started to move even more his hips and arms to the rhythm of the music. “I just really love this song and you looked like you needed company”. As he talked Paul just stood standing there, neither moving to go away, nor to dance. 

“I actually think George was calling me, so I better go to him.” He said as he tried to walk out but was stopped by a hand in his arm forcing him to stay. 

“Come on, stay with me, I’m sure your friend can wait.” The face the guy made was enough to make Paul panic slightly, the other guy was about the same height as him, but significantly broader, possibly also stronger judging by the grip on his arm. So when this guy started to get closer to his face, with a look that screamed he wanted to kiss the younger, all he could think of doing was throwing a punch. He was about to do so, when he felt himself being tugged away. 

John was suddenly between him and the stranger, looking and sounding rather angry. “You know you’re only here ‘cause Stu wanted your help on some stupid project, so behave and leave Macca alone, that’s unless you want me to beat your arse.” 

“Sorry Lennon, I didn’t know he was taken.” The bigger boy winked towards Paul and went back to his group of friends. 

Paul couldn’t help but blush at the statement, while going back to a frown at the same time. It wasn’t the wink that flustered him, but rather the implication that he was taken, and that he was John’s. Which he knew he wasn’t, not that he wanted to be, or maybe he did, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“Leave it to the princess to get harassed by the only queer in the room.” John said as he looked disdainfully to the direction the guy had gone to. “You gotta keep that pretty face of yours down and outta trouble Macca.” Once he finished saying that he leaned and whispered to Paul’s ear. “I said pick up a bird, not a lad, I’m the only guy allowed to bother you like that, get it?.” His voice sounded serious and maybe a little angry, but when he leaned back, the older winked and left again, going back to the blonde he was seducing. 

Paul wasn’t entirely sure what John meant by bother, but from those words he got two things.  
1\. John did think him pretty.  
2\. Maybe he was actually taken after all.


End file.
